Garo: The Golden Fang
by Azmodan0210
Summary: Raiga is coming to Tokyo to stop Horrors from attacking the innocent people. Crossover of Garo and Taimanin Asagi. Main pairing is RaigaxAsagi. Rated m for Mature.


This is a crossover fic of Garo and Taimanin Asagi.

Warning: this fic contains the mature content. You've been warned.

All their rights are belong to their owners.

Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.

Narration by Zaruba

 _"As long as evil exist in the hearts of humans, the demonic beasts called Horrors will appear. Drawn by Inga they come from Makai and possess people with darkened hearts and feast on the souls of the innocent. However there is a someone who protecting people from these demons. He is a young man who was clad in the golden wolf-themed armor and brandishes the powerfull sword that cuts through Inga. His name... is Raiga Saezima. Also known as Garo._

10 Years Ago.

The dark green haired girl with green eyes was dressed in her white dress as she was bullied by bullies who had stolen the doll from her as she had the innocent look on her face.

"Hahahahahah. What a green eyed fluffy raccoon. Is that your daddy who bought this toy for ya?" said the brown haired bully as one of his freinds had continued. "If we udress that toy it will be good lookin'." After hearing these words, Asagi had bursted into tears and started to cry as all of three bullies had started to call her by a mean names.

"HAHAAAAAA! SHE'S CRYING! SHE'S CRYING! CRYBABY ASAGI!" said the bullies untill the stone was flying toward the brown haired bully head and the stone had hit him and he had cried in pain as he dropped the doll and covered his hit forehead as the three bullies had saw the black haired boy wearing the black pants, black shoes and white shirt. This boy had the short black hair and blue eyes.

"Ah-AAAAAAAAAAAH! Wait hold on a minute." said the brown haired bully as the black haired boy had responded by threatenly cracking his fists. "You should better appologize to this girl and return the doll to her or you will go home with your bones broken. Got it?" said the black haired boy as the three bullies were afraid of him as they squealed in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE SORRY ABOUT THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" said three bullies as they ran away without the doll as fast as possible as black haired boy had gave Asagi Igawa the dark green haired girl her doll back and he scratched her hair gently.

"Don't cry. When someone will harm you I will help you out. And we will never meet again but we will never forget each other." said the boy as he had the friendly smile on his face as Asagi had whipped her own tears and she had smiled happily. "Thanks for saving me from these bullies. By the way my name is Asagi Igawa. Can I ask yours?" said Asagi as the black haired boy had friendly replied. "My name? My name is Raiga Saezima. I'm going home. My parrents are calling me." said Raiga as he ran back to his home as his parrents had called for him as Asagi had thanked him by raising her arm. "Thank you, Raiga." And then she is walking home with holding her doll with the smile on her face as it was revealed that Raiga's father Kouga Saezima is the friend with Asagi's parrents and thus both Asagi and Raiga had became the friends since then.

Present Days. 10 Years Later.

Tokyo Japan. Edwin's Tower.

It shows the green haired woman with well endowed large bust and well endowed body was held hostage alongside blue haired girl and the blonde haired girl. All of the girls were well endowed as they are revealed to be anti-demon ninjas themselves. The green haired girl is Asagi Igawa and the girl with blue eyes and blonde hair who was tied alongside her was her younger sister Sakura and alongside them was blue haired girl with red eyes named Murasaki Yatsu as they were held hostage by the vampire kunoichi Oboro the lavender haired busty woman with red eyes and her master the white haired man with red eyes the vampire named Edwin Black as they were standing alongside orcs who were holding Murasaki's best friend Ingrid the Dark Knight herself. Ingrid is a well endowed woman with pink hair and dark skin as well as gold eyes as she was deceived by her own friend Edwin as Edwin and Oboro with their subordinates are smiling evilly as one of their orc henchemen are holding Ingrid as all of four girls are angrilly staring at Edwin.

"Hahahahahah. Who would thought that my own servant would betray me? Kill them." said Edwin as he snapped his fingers and Oboro had gave thumbs down. "DO with these foolish girls you want." And then one of the soldiers had thrown Ingrid toward the girls as Ingrid was hodling her head as orcs had prepared their blade to kill the girls.

"Well. I guess we're screwed girls." said Sakura as she was sweatdropping commically as Asagi's face was filled with fear. "No please. I'm too young to die." And Murasaki was helplessly blushing and while punching the ground Ingrid was staring at orcs angrilly as one of the orcs is about to kill four girls but it was too late for those soldiers as one of the orcs had his manhood sliced down by a sword he screamed in pain and then he was burned into ashes by a madou fire and it was a golden knight in golden wolf armor who killed the Horror before he could assault Asagi and her friends. And then Asagi had amazed to see the golden wolf-themed warrior before her eyes shocking both Edwin and Oboro.

(Raiga Garo Shoukan from Makai Flower plays)

This was the legendary makai knight called Golden Knight Garo as he was in his golden wolf themed armor and he had the blue eyes on his helmet in his left hand is his trusty sword Garoken while in his right hand is the madou ring Zaruba. And Garo was dealing with orc within the minute as he engulved his Garoken in madou flame with his lighter and then he swung his sword creating a madou fire enhanced shockwaved which burned the orcs to ashes as orcs were screaming in pain and burned into dust thus shocking both Oboro and Edwin as the orcs are screaming in pain and they burned into ashes as Asagi had slightly blushed in front of the legendary makai knight and she heard the legend about the makai knights the demon slayers from her father when she was a little and then Golden Knight Garo had approached Edwin as Edwin was evilly smiling.

"Heheheheheheheh. I admire your power, Golden Knight Garo. But do you really think you can defeat me, the powerfull VAMPIRE?!" Edwin had boasted as he entered his true demonic form as he has summoned his axes and grew the extra arms and his teeth were sharpened into fangs and his skin turned darker as Oboro had picked her own blade to kill the makai knight.

"Hah. You will regret fighting us, makai knight. PREPARE TO DIE!" said Oboro as she was about to attack Garo but Garo had used Garoken and then he sliced her arm in which her claw was and then her arm was cut as the blood was spraying from her cut arm as she howled in pain thus revealing her demonic vampire fangs as she growled in rage.

"Y-you're definently have no heart on forgiving me, makai knight?" said an enraged Oboro only to hear the response from Garo. _**"I won't forgive someone like you who tries to assault the innocent women just for the sake of amusement and lust. I will cut down your Inga."**_ said Garo as he engulved his Garoken with madou fire and then he cut the vampire kunoichi in half thus makin her scream in agony for the crimes she committed as this Oboro is the clone of Oboro Koukawa. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?!" yelled Oboro as she had burned into grisp as Edwin was once again smiling evilly as he tried to make Garo as his own servant. "Well, well, well. Not bad. I will give you an offer. Woul you joi-" However in response to his despicable offer Edwin was punched by Garo so had as he was knocked into the wall. "GUBIARGH!" Edwin had yelped in the pain as his eyes are now filled with fear.

"P-Please. Have mercy on my soul, Garo. I will leave the anti-demon ninjas alone. Please have mercy on me." said Edwin as he was crawling back to escape only for Garo to cut his arms and leg as he had screamed in pain as Garo had said this. **_"Dissapear from this world, Edwin and go to hell for your crimes."_** And then Garo had swung his Garoken as he sliced Edwin in two as his brain matters and blood were spraying from his cut torso. and Edwin had left out his dying scream. "EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" and then Edwin was fell cut down and fading away into hell as his body was dissentigrated for good and then he freed the girls and thus Garo had summonned Gouten his own madou horse as he was holding Asagi in his arms and then Garo alongside Asagi, Sakura, Murasaki and Ingrid decided to run from this place as fast as possible as the original Oboro Koukawa who was freed by makai priestess Bikuu was finishing killing demmonic orcs as she heard about Edwin's death. Oboro Koukawa is a crimson haired woman with large bust and well endowed body as she was wearing her kunoichi outfit as Bikuu was also a well endowed woman with black hair tied in ponytail and brown eyes as Bikuu was wearing the black robe consisting of her black jeans, black boots, black shirt, black trenchcoat and black fingerless gloves as she was firing the fire ball spell from her brush to finish the remaining Orcs off and then Garo with Asagi behind his back was riding on Gouten as Ingrid, Sakura and Murasaki were running from fire which caused by Edwin's death.

"It looks like you overstayed your welcome after all, Raiga. Let's get out of here." said Bikuu as Garo was replying. _**"Understood. Zaruba, tell the exit."**_ and then Zaruba had said this. _"Raiga. Immideatly jump through the window."_ And the girls had agreed. "I have no right to refuse." said Ingrid as she crossed her arms as Sakura had nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Let's run out of here before Edwin's tower will explode." And Murasaki had continued. "HURRY UP, GUYS!" And Oboro Koukawa had continued. "The place is about to explode." And then Garo alongside the girls had jumped and broke through the window had jumped off the building and then Bikuu, Oboro, Sakura, Ingrid and Murasaki had landed on their feet as Garo with Asagi behind his back had landed on the ground with Gouten and then the entire Edwin's building had exploded with all of the orcs inside as the orcs under Edwin's command were killed off for good.

(ost end)

"I-I thank you for saving me. I-I just don't know how to react to your appearance?!" said Asagi as she was shyly blushing in front of the heroic being as Garo had replied. _**"Like I said. We will never meet again, but we will never forget each other. I think it's time to reveal myself in front of you now, Asagi Igawa."**_ said Garo as Asagi alongside Sakura, Ingrid, Oboro and Murasaki had surprisingly gasped as Bikuu had crossed her arms with the smile on her face. "T-that voice. Y-you're..." And then Garo had dissengaged of his armor thus revealing the black haired man with blue eyes and wearign the white robe, black shirt, black jeans and black boots. It was Raiga Saezima and before Asagi was her childhood friend who grown into the handsome man as Asagi had went into tears as she hasn't seen her friend for a long time.

"R-Raiga-kun?! RAIGA-KUN!" Asagi had embraced Raiga as she had cried in his chest as she hasn't seen Raiga for years as he had wrapped his arms arround Asagi ahd he had closed his eyes with the friendly smile on his face as Sakura had blushed as she saw the handsome man before her eyes.

"*dreamly sighs* Ah such a handsome man. I think that I'm in love with that tough boy." said Sakura as Murasaki had facepalmed comically diguistingly. "Yeesh you don't say, Sakura." And Ingrid was sarcastically shrugging with sarcastic smile on her face. "Well HELLO COMPENSATION!" And Oboro with the smile on her face was crossing her arms as she was talking with her newfound friend Bikuu. "Well. What a livelly bunch indeed, Bikuu." And then Bikuu had continued. "It looks like Makai Orders will deal with Horrors in Tokyo after all. This should be fun indeed." And thus Raiga's new adventures in Tokyo are about to begin.

And then Garo had picked Asagi on his arms and put her on her feet as Gouten had returned back to makai and then Garo had dissengaged of his armor.

Where there is Inga, Horrors appear and devour humans. However since ancient times, there are the warriors that have the weaponry and armor to hunt down these demons.

It shows Raiga as Garo, his version of the Garo Armor looking like the Crimson Moon Version, but completely gold colored, with a silver belt buckle, with the Crimson Moon Garo helmet, and the Garo Sword resembles the one used by his father yet, it has no scabbard, and he has Alfonso San Valiante's golden cross pendant in the center of his armor's breastplate, The Garoken was in Raiga's right hand, where Zaruba was at. The Garo armor's helmet gave off the appearance of a gold wolf with a fanged snarl with ocean blue eyes

Men donned in armor, the Makai Knights!

(Op: "Waga Na Wa GARO by JAM Project and Galneryus)

 **(** **Furikaerazu hashire)** Raiga is standing sharply and he picks his makai sword and slashes the screen with it

 **(** **Kono jidai wo kakenukete ike gekijou no naka de)** And then Raiga as Garo slashes Horrors from left to right and then he swungs the Garoken at the screen as the screen shatters

 **(** **Yami no tourai wo houjiru kane ga narihibiku kaze ga sawagidasu)** Raiga walks on the streets looking determined as he remembers his parrents

 **(** **Itetsuku machi ni todoroku yo mayoi domo no koe kuzure dasu sekai)** Then Kurou is riding the motorcycle as he rides with Murasaki holding his back.

 **(** **Inori wo kometa kin no tsurugi wa yami ni aragau saigo no tate to naru)** Then Sakura is relaxing peacefully as Ingrid is practicing her martial arts skills as Murasaki is doing the push ups and Oboro Koukawa is running the sprints as Rei with the smirk on his face is walking with Ginrouken behind his back

 **(** **Inochi to hikikae ni)** Asagi prays for Raiga as she was shedding her tears as Raiga embraces her bfrom behind rommantically.

 **(** **Sono na wo yakitsukero Flash)** Raiga is surrounded by Horrors as he picks his makai sword traces the circle above himself and turns into Garo and Then Garo and the gang are rushing Horrors

 **(Ooshiku tobe sora wo kedakaku mae yume wo)** Garo, Zero and Kurou are hacking horrors from left to right Then Zanga is slashing horrors with his Zangaken

 **(** **Asayake ni shouri no yaiba wo kazase)** Then Zero and Garo are summoning their madou horses as well Raiga hears the prayers of people and becomes Light Awakening Master Garo.

 **(** **Sen no yami wo kudake sono sadame wo kakenukero)** And then Raiga as Garo and Barago as Kiba are having the intense duel as Garo cuts the screen with Garoken

 **(** **Shinku ni tagiru honoo wo moyashi tsukuse GARO)** Garo is running toward screen thus slicing it and then screen shatters and thus the logo covered with fire appears as opening ends with Raiga and the gang posing.

(End of Op)

Chapter 1: Cigarette

Egypt

By Nightfall

It later shows the gothic castle in Cairoh. It was revealed to be a demonic mansion and the brown haired man was sitting on his throne. He is a brown eyed man and he was no other known than Karune Ryuzaki also known as Barago as he was strong build man and he was wearing the kimono and black pants as the black haired man was wearing his buttler attire it was the black haired and reye eyed man named Kodama as he was Barago's servant for a long time.

"Report the progress, Kodama." said Barago as he was sitting on his throne as Kodama had continued "Lord Barago. We mannaged to gather an army of Horrors which intends for a world domination. You had yourself resurrected thanks to Lady Messiah resurrecting you as her servant." Then Barago had summoned the Horror. He was using his evil energy as he was resurrecting Tarkuss the former hero who was the servant of Mary Stuart and Tarkuss was already a Horror as he pledge his loyalty to Barago.

"What is your wish, Lord Barago?" said Tarkuss as he listened an order from Barago. "There is the city called Tokyo. Find the man named Raiga Saezima and kill him and you always wanted to eat the life of people."

"Whatever as you wish, my master." said Tarkus as he put on his buisiness suit and he went into Tokyo. He had the reddish brown hair and red eyes as he was already a Horror.

Then after arriving at Tokyo, Tarkus was already cornering an innocent man as he was walking a home

"P-Please. I want to go home. Spare my life." said a man but Tarkus replied.

"Heh! Not a chance, Insect." said Tarkus as he sliced the man with his sword and thus turned him into ashes and devoured him

Meanwhile at Roumeikan mansion in basement Raiga was practicing his sword skills with the steel fangs and he was deflecting them with no problem. While on the kitchen Asagi was preparing the food as she is wearing her casual attire consisting of blue jeans, white shoes and pink shirt.

After finally deflecting the fangs the black haired man with brown eyes was approaching Raiga. He is the brown haired man with green eyes and he was wearing his black muscle shirt, black jeans and black boots as he had the beard on his face. It was Raiga's father Kouga Saezima the previous Golden Knight Garo as his own son had succeeded him in becoming the golden knight Garo after he was brought back alongside Rei and Kaoru from Eyrith's dimension by Raiga's efforts as he brought the the letter from senate.

"Raiga. The horror was spotted." said Kouga as Raiga was burning the letter with madou tool as they had watched the letters had appeared before Raiga and he started to read them.

"There is the light surrounded by Inga. The demon beast who turns people into ashes before devouring them. His named is Cigarein. Eliminate him at once." said Raiga as the words had dissapeared and Kouga now is working as Makai Priest as he retired from his makai knight duties.

"Raiga. Be carefull because the Horror you're hunting is Tarkuss the black knight himself." said Kouga as Zaruba guessed

 _"In 16th century Elizabeth the First had slain the ill queen named Mary Stuart and her loyal knights. The greatest heroes Tarkuss and Blueford. Kouga I know who is guy so evil that he can create Horrors."_ And thus Kouga had knew who had the power of evil energy to create Horror servants. "No doubt. My old nemesis Barago the Dark Knight Kiba is back from the dead after all." Then Raiga had continued "When I find that villain I will slay him." then Raiga had went into Tarkus' location. And Kouga with the smile on his face and crossing his own arms had though by himself. "Raiga. You've really grown."

Meanwhile by Nightfall

Tarkuss was standing on rooftop and was smoking the cigar.

"Heheheheh! What a horrible night to have a curse. And so-" said Tarkuss as Raiga with sarcastic smirk on his face had appeared before him.

"Your next line will be..." said Raiga as he and Tarkus said "This night will be perfect for a dinner." as Raiga finished "Right?!"

Then Tarkuss was shocked as he saw Raiga Saezima before him

"You're the son of Kouga Saezima." said Tarkuss as Raiga had craked his fists with the smirk on his face

(cue music: Devil Mary Cry 3 OST - Dante's Office)

"That's right, Tarkuss and I'm the one who's going to sent you back to hell." said Raiga as he rushed Tarkuss with the series of punches and kicks. And then Raiga roundhouse kicked Tarkuss in the face thus kicking him into the valley and followed him

Then Raiga and Tarkuss had landed on the ground and Tarkuss had picked his chain as he tried to kill Raiga with it and Raiga just cut down Tarkuss' chain to pieces and thus. Raiga had approached Tarkuss and sliced his guts with his makai sword and thus somersault kicked him in the jaw thus knocking him back and thus Tarkuss was bleeding as he was panting in pain.

"Y-you're not the ordinary makai knight aren't you?!" said Tarkuss as Zaruba replied

 _"My oh my it's been a long time since I have returned. He's more than just a mere makai knight. He's Golden Knight Garo!"_ said Zaruba as Raiga showed him to Tarkuss

"W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! GAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" said a shocked Tarkuss

"Well, well! I suggest you better run now, Tarkuss." said Raiga as he was cracking his fists threatenly

"Finally! At last a worthy opponent! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" said Tarkus as he was maniacally laughing and taking his true form. It was Cigarein and he looked like he did in original series with exception that Tarkuss Horror form is the same as his zombie form from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood but with the wings behind his back and he retained his sword as well.

 _"Demon beast, Cigarein. No doubt it was him, Raiga."_ said Zaruba as Cigarein was running at Raiga

 **"Enough screwing around, kid!"** said Cigarein as he was running toward Raiga as he was picking the makai sword from it's scabbard

(cue ost: Raikou Garo Shoukan)

"Those who feast on the heart of the others cannot be forgiven. They come from Makai and they possess and consume people. They are called Horrors. I will cut down your Inga." said Raiga as he pointed his sword upwards and traced a dimensional circle with it and pointed his sword down as the Garo armor was attached on Raiga's body.

Garo looked like he did in The Crimson Moon as he had the samurai styled armor with pendant on his breast plate and the eyes on helmet were ocean blue. Then Garo posed like Kamen Rider Double and pointed at Cigarein

 _ **"Now, count up your sins."**_ said Garo as he pointed at Cigarein then Cigarein had launched the fire ball at Garo as he blocked it with his bare hand and crushed it

Then Garo had approached Cigarein and cut his arm with his Garoken as Cigarein had screamed in pain.

 **"GWAAAAAAAARGH! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! My arm! Why?! I'm a Horror!"** said Cigarein as Zaruba responded

 _"The monster who needs to be slain before he could do any harm."_ said Zaruba as Garo had whistled and his dog Rex had appeared and gave him the madou lighter and ran back home and thus Garo had engulfed his sword in madou flame

 _ **"Horror Cigarein. For turning people into ashes and devouring them. I will cut down your Inga."**_ said Garo as he had prepared his Garoken and thus had lauched the sword wave at Cigarein thus cutting him in half

 _ **"Forever sink into the darkness of history!"**_ said Garo as Cigarein had started to explode

 **"WA-KI-WA-WA! WADAA!"** said a dying Cigarein as he exploded into bloody shower and thus Garo had dissengaged of his armor

(ost end)

Then Raiga had thrown the whistle and came home with the bough food.

"Whew! That was easy, Zaruba. I finally bought the normal food after dealing with Horrors. If I don't go home, Asagi will get mad at me." said Raiga as he was nervous as he was holding the bag with the bought food and Zaruba had replied

 _"By the way, Raiga. You've got a girlfriend now. It looks like you will become the cute couple with Asagi after all."_ said Zaruba as he and Raiga had laughed together and they went home.

Then a man with the black hair and brown eyes was observing the Tokyo. He was wearing the black trenchcoat and black shirt in addition to his black jeans, black fingerless gloves and black boots. He was Rei Suzumura also known as Zero the Silver Fanged Knight himself as he knows Kouga's family for a long time as his trusty sidekick madou necklace Silva had spoken.

 _"Well. It looks like Kouga's son had grown up a lot. I knew that Barago and Messiah are alive after all. It looks like they will never learn."_ said Silva as Rei while cracking his neck had replied. "It looks like Barago will never learn after all huh?!" And then he went into patrolling the streets in order to fight against Horrors.

End of Chapter 1

(Ed: "FELLOWS" by JAM Project and Hideaki Takatori)

(It shows Raiga relaxing alongside Asagi on the field)

Kimagure na noraneko no you ni itazura na manazashi  
Junjou dake ga torie no doko ni demo iru dreamer  
Fushigi na meguri awase wa zetsumyou na SUTAATORAIN  
Hanashi wa ato de ii sa tada jounetsu wo motte ikou

Mune wo kogashi tsudzukete iru sorezore no yume wo atsumete  
Kizuna to iu na no ookina ENJIN wo mawasu'n da

Ima sugu ni hashiri dasou michi naki michi wo susunde  
Tagaini senaka adzukereba kowai mono nante nai sa  
Dareka no ashi ga tomattara dareka ga kata wo kasu darou  
So shiranukao wo shite ite mo kokoro wa hitotsu sa my fellows

(An instrumental of Raiga ~Tusk of Thunder~ plays)

Next time on Garo: The Golden Fang

Raiga was tasked to stop the scientist

Raiga-"I hate when scientists like him are experimenting on people and annimals.

Meanwhile a new Horror appears.

Pazuzu- **"Now, it's time for an experiment!"**

Can Raiga cut down this Horror?

Find out in Chapter 2: Dinner

Raiga-"Now, count up your sins."

Oh boy Raiga is about to fight againt his father's nemesis Barago? That's I've gotta see And in my fanfic Asagi and Raiga are childhood friends which means that Raiga's dad was the friend with Asagi's parrents. And tipper Horrors if you harm Raiga's friends such as Asagi then run the hell for your lives.


End file.
